


arrowverse one shots

by hosiescorp



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosiescorp/pseuds/hosiescorp
Summary: the flash, arrow and supergirl one shots mainly. may also do batwoman maybe.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Laurel Lance, Barry Allen & Lena Luthor, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Joe West, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

it had been a rough 3 months, the search for barry allen tiring them endlessly. but they had to find him, they would find him. he would be safe and sound in the next two days, laughing with joe and iris, training with cisco, regular checkups with caitlin. that should be how it is. now, everyone is up all night every night, searching for their best friend, their son, their brother. 

6 months go by, nothing yet. caitlin turned into killer frost and she abandoned team flash, leaving them to search for barry alone. joe knew he would return, save caitlin and be back as the flash. 

a year goes by, iris feels hopeless. she is sure barry is dead, so she gives up. she stops looking for her brother, moving to keystone to be with eddie. the weight of everything weighs her down, but eddie helps her heal. 

2 years have gone by. captain singh has officially listed barry as an unsolved case, the only people still looking for him were joe, cisco and harry. they tried for hours on end to try and find him but nothing. he was gone. 

3 years have gone by, cisco is getting tired of no answers, of no results. harry returned to earth 2, saying he wished he could stay, but he had to look after jesse. joe wished desperately his son would be back but so far,nothing. 

4 years go by, caitlin finally got rid of killer frost, she came back to help find her best friend. they found his suit, lying abandoned by a warehouse. it have them hope, no matter how little, they had hope again. 

5 years go by, cisco shuts down. he leaves to earth 19 to be with gyspy, to become breacher. the criminals in this city have gotten worse, now the flash was gone. joe begged god for his son to be alive, to be safe. 

6 years go by, a body is found. caitlin and joe hope and beg and pray it isn't barry. it was. his body was found in a lake 5 miles out. caitlin threw up seeing her friend like this. she hated that she had to see him like this, the flash was dead. 

a month later, cisco, harry, jesse, iris, joe, captain singh and more showed up to mourn the fallen hero, their fallen friend. caitlin tried to speak but she broke down sobbing and ran off. they all tried, once again breaking down. 

his grave read:  
Bartholomew Henry Allen  
may 13th 1992 - September 21 2024.  
a beloved hero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a meta who can remove other meta powers and turn them into human form is roaming the streets, finding victims. what happens when Barry Allen is affected, and what will his powers be like?

team flash were tracking down the meta, splicer, Cisco called him as his powers allowed him to remove powers and give them a human form. 

“Barry, splicer is out!” Cisco yelled as Barry ran to where splicer was. The man looked around and smirked when the flash sped to the scene.

“Flash. I wondered when I’d see you.” Splicer smirked. “This is wrong, why are you taking peoples powers?” Barry questioned, feeling uneasy.

“Because powers are a disease. People with powers should be extinct. Once I have killed their human forms they have no power.” Splicer explained madly.

“Just because you hate powers doesn’t mean you can take them.” Barry replied. “I don’t hate them. I think they’re unnecessary.” Splicer replied. 

“And before you ask why i turn their powers human, it’s to make them weak. Like their counter parts.” Splicer added.

“I’ve got to go flash, but this has been nice.” Barry swore he saw a glint of gold in the man’s eyes, but shrugged it off as the man took off.

Barry sped back to star labs when he felt weird. He felt dizzy and he tried to tell Caitlin but he passed out before he could. 

“How’s Barry?” Joe asked, worried for his foster son. “It seems splicer affected him too.” Caitlin said. “So his powers will become human?” Joe asked as Caitlin nodded. 

“How do we tell him?” Iris asked. “I think he’ll know.” Cisco said as he stared at something or someone. 

Barry’s double was standing there, a worried expression on his face as he started at his counterpart. 

Barry’s eyes began to open and Barry’s double rushed to his side. “Barry are you ok?” His double asked, confusing Barry. 

“Uh guys what happened?” Barry asked, turning to Caitlin. “Barry, meet your powers as a human.” Caitlin introduced and Barry froze. 

“He affected me too? How?” Barry asked, worried if he would ever get his powers back. “The glint of gold in his eyes, it seems to split people’s powers.” Caitlin explained. 

Barry’s double began checking Barry for injuries, worried if he was still hurt. “Guys, why are my powers acting like this?” Barry asked the team. 

“I care about you, Barry.” His double replied, voice gentle. “It seems your powers have care about you unlike the speed force.” Cisco joked but stopped when Barry’s powers turned towards him with fury. 

“Of course I care, why wouldn’t I?” Barry’s double snapped, furious that someone would dare say he didn’t care. 

“So what do we call you?” Caitlin asked, interrupting the pair. “Call me the flash.” Flash said, eyes flashing. 

“Ok. So we have Barry and flash, now how do we explain this to Singh? He knows Barry is the flash?” Joe asked. 

“We tell him the truth.” Barry answered. “What? No! You can’t tell him.” Flash said, worried. “Why not, flash?” Cisco turned to him. 

“You shouldn’t have let your boss know you are the flash, Barr.” It felt weird having his own self call him that. 

“I didn’t tell him, he figured it out.” Barry admitted to himself. “Curse you for being so cute.” Flash muttered before blushing wildly. 

“Huh? Why did you say you were cute?” Cisco turned to flash. “I didn’t.” Flash replied, nervously. 

“Uh yes you did.” Cisco replied. “I didn’t. You’re just deaf! Maybe you should back off, Ramon.” Flash snarled. 

“Why are your powers acting like this?” Cisco turned to Barry, hurt. “I don’t know.” Barry sighed, feeling bad. 

before anyone could respond, the meta human alert went off. “How do we handle this? Barry has no speed.” Joe asked. 

“I can do it!” Flash said, excitedly. “Are you sure?” Iris asked, nervous. “Yes I am! I’m his powers for god sake! Why does no one believe in me!” Flash said, storming out. 

“Oh god. We upset flash.” Caitlin felt guilty. It must of been insane for flash to be ripped from Barry’s body, must have been awkward being face to face with the man who used his abilities. 

“I’ll talk to him.” Barry said, getting up. “Uh no. You’re not fully healed, Barry. Splicer affected you and injured you in the process. Sit. I’ll go.” Caitlin offered. 

“He’s Barry’s powers, right? He must have absorbed Barry’s personality in someway.” Caitlin said as she walked out. 

“Flash?” Caitlin asked as she found him on the treadmill. “Caitlin.” Flash acknowledged. “You know me?” She asked. 

“Of course I do. I’m Barry’s powers, not a stranger.” Flash said annoyed. “Sorry.” He added when he saw her flinch. 

“It’s ok.” She replied. “How are you?” She asked, worried. “Fine.” He replied. “You aren’t fine. You had a bit of an anger tantrum.” Caitlin laughed. 

“I’m sorry for that. I’m just mad, it’s like none of you can trust me now that I’m split from Barry.” Flash said, anger turning into sadness. 

“I know. And we’re sorry. We’re just used to seeing Barry out there, getting hurt. We’re just worried, I guess. Even though you’re not Barry, you look like him and I guess we’re worried that you’ll get hurt.” Caitlin tried to explain. 

“Oh.” He understood. Thank God. “Barry’s a good person.” Flash said. “He is.” Caitlin agreed. “I understand why you’re worried. But I can handle myself. I’ve saved Barry’s life multiple times.” Flash reminded. 

“I know. And we’re thankful.” Caitlin replied, smiling. “So you ready to take down splicer once and for all?” Caitlin asked. “And be reunited with Barry? Of course.” Flash smiled. 

The pair returned to the Medbay. “You good, flash?” Cisco asked. “Yeah. Let’s take this meta down and find a way to merge me and Barry back again.” Flash said, eyes flashing with lightening.

“Good luck.” Iris and Joe said. “I don’t need it.” Flash said before he sped off to the scene. 

“Flash. Back so soon? Or are you his powers?” Splicer said, smirking. “I may be his powers, but I’m still as good as he is.” Flash growled.

“How do you fix us?” Flash snarled, fury in his eyes. “You think I would tell you? I want to kill you!” Splicer yelled. 

“I said tell us how to fix us, or else you’ll die.” Flash growled, scaring splicer. “I can’t fix this. Only you and real flash can.” Splicer replied anxiously. “How?” Flash growled again. 

“You have to remind each other what you mean to them.” Splicer said as flash dropped him. Flash sped off, throwing splicer into the pipeline and rushing to the cortex. 

“I know how to fix Barry and I.” Flash said. “How?” Iris asked. “I need to talk to Barry.” Flash replied. “That’s it? You two talk, and you two are reunited again?” Cisco asked as flash nodded. 

the group sighed before they left the pair to talk. “Barry.” Flash said, turning to look at him. “What do you want?” Barry replied, eyes downcast. 

“I can fix us.” Flash told him. Barry’s eyes lit up. He hated that he was stuck in star labs while someone else went out there, even if it was some version of himself. 

“How?” Barry asked. “By reminding each other of what we mean to each other.” Flash said. “Ok.” Was all Barry said. 

“Having powers like this, it’s a gift, anyone would die to have these powers but you chose me. I still don’t know why, but you did. You have saved my life multiple times. Thank you.” Barry spoke. 

“Barry, when you were in that coma, we saw how selfless you were even then. Working to free your father, knowing he was innocent. How you would die to save joe and iris. And even someone you didn’t know. That passion, that light inside the tunnel of darkness you have suffered, is the reason you are the flash. Not your speed, but your hope.” Flash replied. 

Suddenly, flash disappeared and Barry fell to the ground, passed out.

Barry woke up surrounded by his friends. “You’re awake. It seems like it worked. The speed force is back in your system.” Caitlin smiled. 

“Thanks Caitlin.” Barry replied, softly. “You know, this gave me an opportunity I’ve never had.” Barry spoke after a minute of silence. 

“What?” Joe asked. “It gave me the opportunity to never take my powers for granted.” Barry replied, smiling. 

“You never will, Barry. That’s what makes you a hero.” Iris said, smiling back.


End file.
